kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
No Man's Land
No Man's Land (ノーマンズランド Nō manzu rando) is the 226 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Elsie called Keima and told him that something terrible happened in school and everyone started to act and behave weirdly. Towards school, Dokuro notices a good amount of miasma. Keima then felt the orb reacting and was directed in the school. The gate was suddenly shut and Dokuro cannot get through. Dokuro then said that the barrier is designed to keep intruders out and Keima told her to find another way in while he looks for Elsie. As Keima was about to begin his search, he was suddenly stopped by a group of girls. The girls told Keima that all boys are to be in the classrooms and told him to go away. The girls then fight amongst themselves as none were willing to "capture" Keima. Just then, three fourth graders came and declared that they'll stop Keima and introduced them selves as Mami, Emi and Yumi as Keima thinks that they're like jobbers. The girls then fought amongst themselves again for "who gets the center" but Mami said that she's the most popular one yet. Yumi then told them to just concentrate on Keima as the trio shoots water at him. While trying to escape from them, Keima was grabbed by the hagoromo of Elsie and the trio wondered if Keima escaping was even possible. Elsie then asked if Keima's alright and told him that the boys are trapped in the class and the girls have taken over the school. As Mami, Emi and Yumi were about to continue their pursuit, someone told them to cease hostilities. The person is Kaori; the most popular person in the school and a six grader. As Kaori told her juniors that they should be studying, Mami, Emi and Yumi realized that their ranking was lowered and retreated as Kaori ravished her being loved and adored. While Ami, Mami and Yumi were retreating, another group of girls called the "Maijima Alliance" rushed through as Keima asked what's with the Fin de siècle. Elsie said that after the Earthquake, everyone started to do however they pleased and the boys are all locked in the classrooms of the first floor while the teachers are all asleep. Keima then asked about the numbers on their hands as Elsie replied that it's a popularity ranking system and it changes often due to various circumstances. Elsie then said that it reminded her of her bad past in demon school and then stated that the girls eventually formed alliances and made different communities under different leaders, the leaders being popular girls. Keima then commented on the chaos and deduced that it's the work of a runaway spirit. Elsie said that her sensor did not react. Keima then said that no one else would do this and said that if this keeps up, the school will be gone, let alone the camping trip. Keima then heard a noise and went to investigate and he saw some girls drawing. Keima went forward and the girls ran off when they saw a boy. Over there, Keima saw Tenri, being drawn on and bullied... Trivia * Yumi, Mami and Emi are based on the Powerpuff Girls Z. ** They also are based from , and . References *RedHawkScans Chapter 226 Category:Chapters Category:Summary